ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon the Movie Rise of the Darcy Kids/Transcript
Opening Ash reunites with Brock and Max Serena, Clemont and Bonnie appeared Ash Ketchum: Serena! Clemont! Bonnie! Bonnie: We'd missed you! Stranded on a strange island Team Rocket The Darcy Kids appeared (Ash, Brock, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Max sees the six strange children. They are very colorful, powerful and stronger.) Brock: '''Who are you guys? '''Cillian: '''We are the Darcy Kids, Your ultimate enemies. '''Serena: '''Enemies? '''Lilly: '''Indeed, We are the allies of Team Rocket and our creator is Giovanni! '''Ash Ketchum: Wait! Since when did we become your enemies?! Cillian Darcy: '''Ever since the accident, Ash Ketchum! And now we're back for revenge! (Ellie winks at Clemont which he blushed) '''Brock: '''No, it can't be... Cillian? '''Max: '''You know him? '''Brock: '''Yes. We had a gym battle and after i won, I called him a worst trainer i ever seen. '''Cillian Darcy: '''That's right, And now you're gonna pay! You five, go. I'll take it from here. '''Lorcan Darcy: '''You got it, Cillian. '''Ellie Darcy: You're mine, Clemont-dear. (The other Four Darcy Kids transported away while Cillian prepare to take on Ash. Ellie made a move to pin Clemont to the tree.) Ellie Darcy: '''Allow me to introduce myself, I am Ellie Darcy, your true love. (Ellie move to kiss Clemont in the cheeks.) '''Bonnie: '''You're pure evil but (Bonnie gets down on one knee.) '''Bonnie: '''You're a keeper! So please take care of my brother. '''Ellie Darcy: '''A keeper? I will. (Ellie continue kissing Clemont in cheeks.) '''Clemont: '''Bonnie, I told you not to do it a million times! Giovanni kidnapped Delia and Professor Oak Ash battles Cillian and James The five Darcy Kids betrayed Cillian Pokémon evolution Cillian's redemption (Cillian opens his eyes and discovers that he's in a tent. He opened up and discovers that there's some breakfast from him to eat. He sees a letter that says, It's okay for your problem from Serena.) '''Cillian Darcy: '''What's going on? (He sees Ash's training to battle with his Pokémon. He smiles that he's training. He clapped his hands as Ash's watching him.) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Huh? '''Cillian Darcy: '''Impressive with your battles and forgive me for earlier. '''Ash Ketchum: '''It's okay. I'm Ash from Pallet Town, what's your name? '''Cillian Darcy: '''I'm Cillian Darcy, i'm from Varidian City. Well, more like that. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Varidian City? I had a gym battle there! '''Cillian Darcy: '''Ah yeah, the Indiego League! Top 16? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, now Misty, Tracy, May, Dawn, Iris and Cilian turn against me by force me to give up my dream on becoming a Pokémon Master right before they join Team Rocket. '''Cillian Darcy: '''Whoa. A Pokémon Master. You keep going on your dream, Ash. Go show them who's boss. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Huh? Really? '''Cillian Darcy: '''Yeah, and Can i give you some advice? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Sure. '''Cillian Darcy: '''You gotta keep getting better on this part of your dream. (Cillian gives Ash a Poké Ball.) '''Cillian Darcy: '''This Pokémon is very powerful, it's with me since i was a kid, I want you to have it. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Cillian. The Alliance (The other Darcy Kids, Brock, Max, Bonnie, Serena and Clemont sees Cillian and Ash handshake as they becoming good friends.) '''Lorcan Darcy: '''He's good isn't he? '''Serena: '''Are you...? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Yeah. And don't mind Ellie, she always flirting with boys. I know you have a huge crush on Ash.) (Serena blushed madly in embarrassed.) '''Serena: '''Uh..me I...I... I do have a crush on him but I'm a bit embarrass to tell him but...! (Cillian and Ash sees them.) '''Ash Ketchum: '''What was that? (Serena shocks embarrassed) '''Serena: '''I wet myself! '''Cillian Darcy: '''Hey Lorcan, where are the other four clowns? Lilly, Ellie, Nightmare and Kino? '''Serena: Who? Lorcan Darcy: '''Nathan. '''Serena: '''Why you guys call him Nightmare? '''Cillian Darcy: '''Because we can't call him Gay-Boy even though he's our brother. '''Serena: '''You mean He's...? '''Cillian Darcy: '''Yeah, and So is Lilly. '''Serena: '''What about Ellie? '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Well before the incident happens, Ellie always flirting other boys. She's very hot. Lilly has a crush on her own sister. '''Ash Ketchum: '''And Kino? '''Cillian Darcy: '''She's bisexual. She's Multi-Talented. '''Lorcan Darcy: '''Yeah, she done Art, Sing, Dance and Play Drums. (Kino shows Clemont, Brock and Max her art work.) '''Clemont: Nice art. Kino Darcy: '''Thanks. And enjoy your night with Ellie! (Kino grabs Clemont to make Ellie jealous. Clemont blushed.) '''Clemont: '''Help! (Brock sees Ellie in her true appearance as a beautiful girl, walking with Lilly, and goes over there to flirt her.) '''Brock: '''Ellie, you are the perfect girl i ever met! I was wondering if you like to see a movie with... (Lilly grabbed Brock's ear and dragged him.) '''Lilly Darcy: '''Keep your flirting hands away from my baby sister! '''Max: '''He always done that a lot. '''Lilly Darcy: '''Really? Even Nurse Joy? '''Max: '''And Officer Jenny. (Lorcan shows Bonnie his inventions and technology.) Giovanni's Gym Battle Announcment Lorcan's gym battle (Ash and Cillian arrived at the gym where they see Giovanni along with Misty, Tracy, May, Dawn, Iris and Cilian appeared.) '''Giovanni: '''Your name? '''Ash Ketchum: '''Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! '''Cillian Darcy: '''Cillian Darcy, reform leader of The Darcy Kids! '''Misty: '''Cillian! You must join us, you will have riches like us. '''Cillian Darcy: '''Never! Ash, you go rescue your mom and Professor Oak, I'll deal with Giovanni. (Ash nodded with Lorcan in agreement and run with Lorcan and Serena while Cillian's dealing with Giovanni.) Final Battle '''Misty: You should have give up your dream and join us, Ash. You can't win. Ash Ketchum: Everyone knows me, Misty. I never give up. (Cillian came to the rescue.) Cillian Darcy: '''Don't worry buddy, They won't win! Let's go, Lucario and Umbreon! (Cillian toss his two Poké Balls in the air and sending out two Pokemon to be a Lucario and a Umbreon) '''Tracy: '''An Umbreon? That doesn't matter. '''Cillian Darcy: '''Not for this! Let's go, Lucario! (Cillian activates his key stone with a Lucarionite in a armband, Lucario mega evolved which shocks Misty, Tracy, May and Dawn.) '''Cillian Darcy: '''Ash quick sent out the gift I give you! '''Ash Ketchum: Right! (He throws the pokeball that Cillian gave, revealing that the pokemon was Lugia. Everyone's shocked.) Ash Ketchum: Whoa!! Serena: '''Who's that Pokémon? '''Ash Ketchum: It's a Lugia! Cillian Darcy: '''What do you think of that you jerks! '''Misty: '''Who cares, Cillian! Your Pokémon are alway weak! And so are Ash's! '''Cillian Darcy: '''Your Pokémon are the same too! And Lugia is the strong of pokemon every where! '''Ash Ketchum: Let's do this! Cillian confess to Ash (Both Ash and Cillian defeated Misty, Tracy, May, Dawn, Iris and Cilian. Cillian breaks into tears a bit.) Cillian Darcy: '''I'm sorry Ash... I didn't have a choice '''Ash Ketchum: '''What do you mean? '''Cillian Darcy: '''I'm a father of a baby girl. She's dying and I need the money. I'm sorry Mrs Ketchum but I think it's time. '''Delia Ketchum: '''Cillian... (Flashback years ago, Cillian was twelve he was traveling to Pallet Town with Ash's father named Pete.) '''Cillian Darcy: '''Your dad was a kind towards me. ''Past Cillian Darcy: Thank you for inviting me.'' ''Pete: You're welcome Champ.'' 'Cillian Darcy: '''And he said to me, ''"you get to meet my son named Ash." and I realize that you and I have a same dream. (A man walked towards him when they arrived at Ash's house.) '''Cillian Darcy: '''When i saw my enemy walking towards with the cash, and killed your dad. (Cillian is shocked what his enemy did to Ash's father before he collapses. He's quietly said no. He run to help him.) ''Past Cillian Darcy: Call Officer Jenny!'' (The flashback ends.) '''Cillian Darcy: '''I'm a witness. I spent a lot of nights to take back my nightmare. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to understand. '''Ash Ketchum: I didn't know. Cillian Darcy: '''I didn't ask for this heist to defeat you, My family are innocent. And I'm going to do this. Tracey Sketchit, you're under arrest for accusing my family for murder. Ending (Ash, his friends and the Darcy Kids are having a little party, Cillian is looking at the ocean. Serena walked towards him.) '''Serena: '''You done a right thing, helping us. '''Cillian Darcy: Yeah, what's Clemont doing with Ellie now? Serena: '''Well she's kissing him in the cheeks again. '''Cillian Darcy: '''Let her, I want Lilly to be embarrass. (Ash found them.) '''Ash Ketchum: '''There you guys are. '''Cillian Darcy: '''Ash, you were really brave helping me in that battle, but I noticed that you were right all along about them want you to give up your dream. And as we know, I won the gym battle and I just felt bad for you. So here, I want you to have this gym badge as a symbol of our friendship. (Cillian gives Ash the badge as a gift.) '''Ash Ketchum: '''Thanks Cillian. (Professor Oak sees Ash and Cillian giving each other a handshake.) '''Professor Oak: '''Cillian, i like to have a word with you. Your siblings told me that you've been a nice guy and been very good to all your Pokémon. How would you like to work with me? '''Cillian Darcy: '''Really? Wow. '''Professor Oak: Yeah. - - - - - - - (Then, Ash and Serena kiss each other as we go to the end credits)